Lissome your presence (beside me in my heart)
by MissLuciusNightWings
Summary: Serendipity (/sɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/) ;the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. A piece evoked by the beginnings of an era. (implied phan, fluff, and a queerplatonic relationship if you squint hard enough)
1. Oblivion

Hello phan fans, before you click out, yes, this is a gender swapped, high school AU phanfiction and, yes, it is a poem (or some form of one anyway). And, yes, I purposely forgot to put that in the summary become some might not like gender swapped fics or AU's. Regarding the fem!, I just personally felt that the poem just suited a female better. This by no means implies that boys can't rock flower crowns too, but as I wrote it with a different target in mind and _then_ decided to upload it a fanfiction, I'm not exactly comfortable changing the pronouns.

Oh yea. About that. this fic is dedicated to a close acquaintance that lucked out on a crush last year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil...yet.

Disclaimer: The idea for using flowers came from a fic called Amaryllis over on AO3 (go check it out, it's amazing!)

Disclaimer: The intermissions in the fic were inspired by tumblr posts of beautiful words.

Enjoy!

* * *

It begins with a Lilac,

 _._

 _Incipient, it emerges, swathed in penumbra._

.

She looks up, and all she sees is a cynosure of blue.

Hesitant is her gait, when she returns with an Aster (and an empathetic smile).

 _._

 _Evanescent, it flutters. Vestigial, yet undeniable in its presence._

.

She stalls abruptly when she catches a glimpse of White Tulips on her way to class.

But when she sees them again dispersed among a crown of Daffodils, she cannot help but stride across the lawn and replace it tenderly with a circle of daisies.

(The smile she receives back is worth the effort.)

 _._

 _It seems ineffable in its entirety, yet ripple-like in effect._

.

She finds a yellow Chrysanthemum in her locker door

(and slots a Primrose into theirs).

When she surreptitiously wakes in Science, there is an Acanthus in her hair

(and they awaken in maths class to a droning teacher and a Bell flower).

A Malva atop her bag

(a Corriander flower in home economics)

A Coral Rose pressed into her palm in a crowded hallway,

(a Heliotrope slipped between the pages of an English text)

 _._

 _And it thrives. Oh, how it thrives!_

 _An imbroglio of felicity_

 _A scintilla, a plethora_

 _Ephemeral yet efflorescent,_

.

The wistful afternoon she finds a red tulip tucked between her handlebars, a manifold of supernovae erupts and no nicely-filtered syzygy could ever be juxtaposed to the Oblivion she experiences.

(and on the day she finds them on her doorstep, bearing a bouquet of Lemongrass and Amaryllis, she smiles furtively and brings forth

.

a Myrtle

.

a Honeysuckle

.

and

.

.

.

a ring.

* * *

Please remember to hit the review button or the favorite button or the follow button (wink, wink)! ^-^

There will also be a direct translation of the flowers coming soon!


	2. Languid is the peace between us

It begins with a Lilac, **First feelings of Love**

 _._

 _Incipient_ __ _, it emerges, swathed in penumbra._

.

She looks up, and all she sees is a cynosure of blue.

Hesitant is her gait, when she returns with an Aster **I will consider your offer/Patience, dear** (and an empathetic smile).

 _._

 _Evanescent, it flutters. Vestigial, yet undeniable in its presence._

.

She stalls abruptly when she catches a glimpse of White Tulips **One-sided love** on her way to class.

But when she sees them again dispersed among a crown of Daffodils **Unrequited love** , she cannot help but stride across the lawn and replace it tenderly with a circle of daisies **Hope**.

(The smile she receives back is worth the effort.)

 _._

 _It seems ineffable in its entirety, yet ripple-like in effect._

.

She finds a Yellow Chrysanthemum **Precious one/ I treasure you** in her locker door

(and slots a Primrose **Young love** into theirs).

When she surreptitiously wakes in Science, there is an Acanthus **You are a work of art** in her hair

(a Corriander flower **Hidden worth** in home economics)

A Malva **Consumed by love** atop her bag

(and they awaken in maths class to a droning teacher and a Bell flower **Unwavering Love** ).

A Coral Rose **Enthusiasm/ I want to get to know you better** pressed into her palm in a crowded hallway,

(a Heliotrope **Eternal Love** slipped between the pages of an English text)

 _._

 _And it thrives. Oh, how it thrives!_

 _An imbroglio of felicity_

 _A scintilla, a plethora_

 _Ephemeral yet efflorescent,_

.

The wistful afternoon she finds a red tulip **I love you/ declaration of love** tucked between her handlebars, a manifold of supernovae erupts and no nicely-filtered syzygy could ever be juxtaposed to the Oblivion she experiences.

(and on the day she finds them on her doorstep, bearing a bouquet of Lemongrass **Homosexual love** and Amaryllis **Pride** , she smiles furtively and brings forth

.

a Myrtle **True love**

.

a Honeysuckle **Bonds of love**

.

and

.

.

.

a ring.


End file.
